


飞机上可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll





	飞机上可以做什么

林煐岷上了飞机后一直觉得浑身没由来的热，正值夏日，他穿得也不算少，所以一开始他并没有在意，只当是正常的发热。飞机进入平稳飞行后，他去厕所换了条宽松的短裤，毕竟要坐十几个小时，勒着皮带的牛仔裤太累人了。如果不是机舱里属于小苍兰的甜香气味逐渐浓郁，林煐岷还没有意识到自己已经进入发情期。  
在现代科学发展迅速的当下，有关第二性征的各项研究也逐渐深入，市面上普及的各类药剂都满足了不同性别的人各项需求，遮掩剂、中和剂、抑制剂等等都越发的普遍，药剂效力也不断的得到提升，而omega保护法和omega保护协会的出现，也使得omega的人身安全得到了保护，发情期被侵害的案件比例逐年减少。  
林煐岷在分化为omega后，也花心思研究了如何保护自己，除了包里常备气味遮掩喷雾、抑制剂外，腺体的位置也常年贴着阻隔贴。如果不是个人简历上明明白白写着他的第二性征，谁也不会想到身材高挑的林煐岷是omega，对于自己的性别，林煐岷也没想过隐瞒，只是过于仔细的保护手段让他看起来就像一个没有气味的beta。  
他不是没经历过发情期，刚分化的那段时间因为没有准备，林煐岷体验到了身为omega是一件多么无力的事，内心明明并不渴望被人占有，但身体的空虚折磨着他的神经，他想要被占有被肏弄，哪怕这不是出自他自身的意愿，omega的发情期让他体会到了什么是真正的尊严扫地。  
从那次以后林煐岷就开始定期服用抑制药剂，医生曾经告诫过他一直压制发情期一定会有反作用的一天，但发情期的滋味太难挨了，他选择性忽略了医生的告诫，依旧用抑制药剂控制着发情期，而常年服药的也导致了他发情期的间隔时间越来越短，药剂消耗也越来越快。  
林煐岷发现自己控制不住信息素的时候就明白了，一直被他逃避的发情期来了。就像医生说的那样，发情期的反噬来的突然又凶猛，他能感觉到内裤已经被后穴流出的淫液弄湿，小苍兰清淡的果味香浓的让他头脑发昏，他起身时脚下一软扑倒在了隔壁的空位置上，后座的李大辉吓了一跳，立刻摘掉耳机问他有没有事。李大辉还未分化，闻不到空气中浓郁的花香，他只能看到林煐岷潮红的脸和不断颤抖的双手。  
“煐岷哥你发烧了！”李大辉摸了摸林煐岷的额头，温度烫的吓人。  
公司在买机票的时候出了点问题，成员们和随行的工作人员并没有坐在一起，因此发现林煐岷状况的只有李大辉。  
林煐岷拍了拍李大辉的肩膀，声音虚弱，“大辉，帮我找工作人员，我需要进隔离舱。”  
为了应对omega突发情况，飞机上一般都配有信息素隔离舱，李大辉虽然还没分化，但也知道隔离舱的作用，他立刻明白了林煐岷的处境。

机组工作人员对这类事件的应急手段非常完备，将林煐岷进行隔离后，立刻启用信息素融和剂通过中央空调对机舱内进行空气净化，避免了发情期omega的气味引起过多的麻烦。因此并没有太多人知道飞机上有一个处在发情期的omega，除了被李大辉找来的经纪人哥哥。  
医疗人员从隔离舱出来后，有些为难的开口，“飞机上的中和剂对他不管用，他已经进入深度发情阶段了，而且他是不是一直在服用抑制药剂？”  
经纪人哥哥对林煐岷的习惯还是了解的，于是他点了点头。  
“那就难怪了，他现在必须要进行临时标记才行，靠他自己和药剂他熬不过这次的。他有签署第三法案同意书吗？”  
第三法案是omega保护协会为保护发情期omega起草的，早在几年前就被国会通过颁布，条例中其中一条是签署人同意在紧急情况下允许协会的志愿者alpha对签署人进行临时标记。保护协会的志愿者审核极其严格，几乎每次申请后通过人数只有寥寥数人。但就算如此，愿意签署第三法案同意书的omega也占少数。  
林煐岷就是这少数人。

朴佑镇是在乘务长结束和地面的通话后赶过来的，他上了飞机后看林煐岷准备休息就跑去金东贤在的商务舱聊天，中间迷迷糊糊睡着了，隐约听见李大辉过来叫走了经纪人哥哥。他心里有些不舒服，似乎有什么事发生了一样，等他起身回自己的机舱时发现李大辉和林煐岷都不在座位上，找了一通后才被一个空姐带了过来。刚一进来就听到乘务长说，“他签字了，我们乘务组有具备志愿者资格证的服务人员，没什么问题就让他给林煐岷先生进行临时标记了。”  
朴佑镇不傻，很快就反应过来现在的情况，林煐岷进入了发情期，而且是必须要临时标记的程度，而这个临时标记他的人，会是一个他们都不认识的陌生人。  
不是我，为什么不是我？  
朴佑镇脑内一直循环着这句疑问，而他心中也清楚的知道这个答案。他对于林煐岷不过是关系不错的弟弟，青少年时短暂的陪伴，在首尔的突然重逢又分离，现在终于成为了队友出道，但忙碌的行程让他没有机会梳理自己对于林煐岷的感情，他是喜欢林煐岷的，但是林煐岷呢？他对自己的过分迁就，对自己恶作剧的包容，对自己偶尔的撒娇……但林煐岷只是在履行作为大哥和队长的职责，迁就和包容也不过是林煐岷天性善良温柔，习惯照顾身边人的想法。所以不会是我，林煐岷从来没有说过喜欢我，哪怕是直播时曾说过喜欢这样的话语，也不过是玩笑后的讨饶，当不得真。  
朴佑镇没有开口，他只是沉默的看着那位alpha志愿者打开舱门，门后就是他喜欢又在意了很久的哥哥，他知道这只是临时标记，但是占有欲作祟让他嫉妒的发狂，偏偏他还没有理由阻止，同意书是林煐岷签的，是他同意了这个人的临时标记，从头到尾他只能像个局外人一样，拯救不了林煐岷也无法解脱自己。  
在志愿者即将关上舱门的时候，在场的人分明都听到了缩成一团的人呻吟着喊了朴佑镇的名字，朴佑镇一把抵住舱门，单手把志愿者拽了出来，等大家反应过来的时候，朴佑镇已经站在隔离舱里，隔着玻璃对外面的人做了“走”的口型。  
经纪人哥哥最先反应过来，心里暗叫一声小祖宗，但是没办法，人都进去了，再说什么也没用了，他现在首要任务是把这两个人的关系解释的合理一些，以免机组工作人员误会了，要知道这年头强行标记一个omega是真的会判刑的。  
此时的朴佑镇不关心经纪人哥哥处理后续有多麻烦，他盯着门口的人走光了，一直绷紧的神经才放松下来。隔离舱空间狭小，林煐岷又控制不了信息素，小苍兰的清甜的香味浓郁的呛人，但是属于omega特有的甜美让朴佑镇立刻起了反应，他不由自主的释放了自己信息素，咸腥的海风气息裹挟着小苍兰的香味，冲淡了浓郁腻人的气息，留下的是清甜可口的果味。  
空气中alpha的气味稍稍缓解了林煐岷的发情期，他似乎从深深地情欲中被唤醒，持续低烧的身体软弱无力，他费力的睁开一直紧闭的双眼，视线模糊下他只能看到床边站着一个背光的身影，他清楚地知道，是朴佑镇。

朴佑镇从来不掩饰自己的气味，除了在跑行程时必须要贴阻隔贴外，回到宿舍的朴佑镇总会肆无忌惮的让咸腥的海风味环绕周身，好像这样才配得上釜山儿子的身份一样。然而宿舍里来自大田的两个人都是beta，李大辉又还未分化，所以被朴佑镇信息素骚扰的只有林煐岷。  
经纪人哥哥曾经提醒过林煐岷，他毕竟是omega，宿舍里满是alpha气息对他并不好，是不是要帮他提醒下朴佑镇到了宿舍也注意一下控制信息素。林煐岷拒绝了这番好意，他已经忘记当时扯了什么冠冕堂皇的理由，但他绝对不会告诉经纪人哥哥，他并不觉得朴佑镇的信息素让他困扰，正相反的是他沉迷于朴佑镇信息素的味道。朴佑镇的海风味能让他回想起家乡的大海给他的安心感，而且对象是朴佑镇的话，林煐岷的接受底线就能无条件的降低。  
有时候朴佑镇会推开他房间的门，带着海风气息扑在他的床上一遍遍喊他“哥”，他会温柔的给出回应，偶尔被朴佑镇的笑话逗笑，偶尔被他的恶作剧作弄，偶尔因他的亲密动作脸红心跳。他会在朴佑镇离开后，像个瘾君子一样将脸埋在朴佑镇躺过的地方呼吸着残存的海风味道，他依恋着朴佑镇的信息素，却不肯开口对朴佑镇说一句喜欢。   
林煐岷记不得喜欢上朴佑镇的契机，只知道那个时候他还没有困扰他多年的发情期，身上没有清甜的花香，有的只是衬衫被皂角洗过的干净味道。  
起初他是单纯的欣赏朴佑镇，练舞蹈的小孩那么多，他第一眼就记住了朴佑镇，因为朴佑镇和他一样躲在角落里不和别人交流，他当时觉得这个小孩一定和自己一样害羞认生，但是开始上课后，或者说音乐响起的时候，朴佑镇眼睛里热情让他惊讶，跳着舞的朴佑镇是发光的。  
是朴佑镇先靠近的林煐岷，凭着借钱的交情，林煐岷逐渐和朴佑镇熟识起来，他们成了四岁差的朋友，会分吃一桶冰淇淋，会在表演后给对方一个带着热气和汗味的拥抱，也会在夜晚爬上公园的攀爬架，在最高的位置一起看着星空月亮，畅谈着成为偶像的未来……  
可能喜欢就是在一点一滴中变质的，林煐岷不想深究这些，他只知道他喜欢着小自己四岁的朴佑镇，甚至在首尔分化成omega的时候想到远在釜山的朴佑镇，第一个念头也是“要是佑镇能分化成alpha就好了”。  
林煐岷在和朴佑镇重逢后不止一次感觉到，朴佑镇似乎也是喜欢自己的，但他太过谨慎胆小，彼时朴佑镇还是个未成年的小朋友，他担心这一切都是他的错觉，朴佑镇也许只当他是亲近的同乡哥哥，这种想法在朴佑镇成为wanna one后逐渐被林煐岷认证。他不止一次的看过wanna one的综艺节目，也关注着朴佑镇偶尔的直播，他见过太多小男孩和喜爱的哥哥们之间的互动，那些玩笑和恶作剧与朴佑镇对他的做的没有任何区别，他见证着自己的小男孩一步步走上荣耀的高台，身边那么多让他喜欢的哥哥弟弟，那里没有他的位置。  
朴佑镇在wanna one活动期间分化成了alpha，林煐岷没有等到朴佑镇主动和他分享自己分化的消息，他是从公司相熟的staff口中得知的，林煐岷不在状态的听着staff的话，通过几个关键词得知，朴佑镇是在录制battle trip时和朴志训一起分化的，两个人给节目制作组惹了不少麻烦。  
能有什么麻烦呢，经历过omega发情期的林煐岷很清楚可能发生的事情，他曾经期待的事情成了现实，只不过朴佑镇的omega永远也不会是他了。

现在又是什么惨烈的情况，他最难堪的时刻，身边竟然只有朴佑镇一个alpha，一个已经属于别人的alpha。  
林煐岷抬手挡住了自己眼睛，他有些自暴自弃的开口，“佑镇，帮我咬一下。”  
朴佑镇双手抱胸，自上而下的审视着林煐岷，他被林煐岷的话气笑了，对于林煐岷来说，此时隔离舱里是谁根本没有任何影响，只要是个alpha，只要能帮他从发情期解脱出来他都会讲这句话，“我不。”  
“你出去，叫志愿者进来。”  
朴佑镇讨厌林煐岷此时的云淡风轻，明明处于发情期的omega最是脆弱，但林煐岷丝毫不愿意在这场对峙中落入下风，他藏起了自己的情欲，随随便便的牵动自己的心绪，用简单的一句话点燃了自己的嫉妒。  
“哥你知道自己现在是什么样子么？这么想让别人欣赏你发浪的样子么？”朴佑镇挤着林煐岷坐在床边，林煐岷因发热浑身透着粉色，身体正是敏感的时候，朴佑镇贴上来的一瞬间，林煐岷就僵住了。  
“与你无关，出去。”林煐岷嘴硬着，又将身体蜷缩了起来。  
“我真的搞不懂哥你到底想怎么样，为什么要在这种时候喊我的名字？”朴佑镇跨坐在林煐岷的身上，伸手将蜷缩的林煐岷一点点掰开，强迫林煐岷面对自己。  
林煐岷一点力气都没有了，他已经被情欲折磨的太久了，和朴佑镇看似平静的几句对话已经耗费了他好不容易积攒的所有体力，被海风气息包裹住的他忍不住向着信息素的主人贴近。  
朴佑镇被林煐岷无意识的蹭着，并不宽松的裤子勒得他已经勃起的下体，有些烦躁的一只手继续摁着林煐岷，朴佑镇单手解开了自己的黑色长裤，三两下脱掉了裤子用脚甩到了床下。  
“想要……”林煐岷低声呢喃着，“抱抱我吧……”  
朴佑镇受不了林煐岷的示弱，他紧紧地将林煐岷抱在怀里，身体贴近到他能感受到林煐岷剧烈的心跳声，“如果是我的话，可不仅仅是咬一下这么简单的，林煐岷，你想好了么，选我，还是志愿者？”  
林煐岷没有回答，过了很久，久到朴佑镇的心已经快沉到谷底，林煐岷拍了拍朴佑镇的后背，朴佑镇有些绝望的放开了林煐岷，没有什么能比林煐岷的拒绝更让他心碎的了。  
林煐岷控制不住发抖的手，强撑着脱掉了自己的T恤，林煐岷虽然不爱运动，但是身上的没有一丝赘肉，身体漂亮的不可思议。  
“我们做吧，佑镇。”  
林煐岷可以让朴佑镇绝望，也可以拯救朴佑镇于绝望。

林煐岷的肺活量不如朴佑镇，吻了一会就喘不上来气，轻轻捶打着朴佑镇让他放开自己。平日里林煐岷总是不自觉地在说话的时候微微嘟嘴，本就饱满诱人的唇经常惹得朴佑镇一直惦记着，有好几次他盯着林煐岷的嘴唇，都想不管不顾的吻上去尝一下味道，但每次林煐岷温柔的目光回望过来，他都会忘记脑海里所有不合时宜的想法，只想守护林煐岷的安静美好。这次朴佑镇终于能光明正大的亲吻林煐岷，他怎么可能这么简单就放过林煐岷，他用舌头舔遍了林煐岷嘴巴里的每一寸，像要夺走林煐岷所有氧气一样亲吻着他，不痛不痒的几下根本不会让他松开林煐岷。  
直到林煐岷发出细碎的呜咽，朴佑镇终于放过了他，林煐岷迫切的呼吸着新鲜空气，胸膛起起伏伏。嘴巴被朴佑镇又亲又咬的，原本一点血色都没有的唇现在可怜兮兮的红肿着，看起来十分的诱人。  
朴佑镇忍不住轻啄着林煐岷的唇，感受着林煐岷的气息不稳，颇有成就感的用鼻尖蹭了蹭林煐岷的。林煐岷被他撒娇一样的行为整得满是甜蜜，就像朴佑镇渴望他一样，他也曾在无数个日夜里渴望着朴佑镇能够亲吻、拥抱自己。  
朴佑镇的手顺着林煐岷短裤的裤腿伸了进去，四角内裤已经被林煐岷后穴的水浸湿，摸上去湿湿滑滑。手指插进内裤的边缘找到了正在一张一合不断吐着淫液的后穴，发情期已经持续很久的后穴很简单的就容纳了朴佑镇的两根手指，内壁的湿滑难以想象，没有润滑的帮助也能不费吹灰之力的吞进到手指根部的位置。  
林煐岷舒服的直哼哼，但是两根手指根本满足不了发情期的他，朴佑镇也知道这一点，于是抽出手指，帮林煐岷褪掉了下身的衣物。此时的林煐岷除了脚上还穿着袜子，身体已经是赤裸的样子躺在狭小的单人床上。  
朴佑镇欣赏着哥哥漂亮的身体，手指情色的从林煐岷的脸蛋一直向下，顺着下颚线滑到修长的侧颈，途径林煐岷颈间的小痣还用指腹摩挲了几下，胸前的红缨也得到了同样的待遇，接下来是腹部、腰线、耻骨，最后手停留在林煐岷大腿的根部。  
林煐岷怕痒，被朴佑镇用手摸了个遍，浑身无力无法躲藏，只能忍着痒被轻薄。  
朴佑镇从小桌子的抽屉里找到了一盒避孕套，alpha被上天眷顾的优待在性器上也有所体现，虽然抽屉里已经准备的是超大号size的避孕套，但是朴佑镇戴上后还是觉得有点紧。朴佑镇用手扶着坚挺的性器对准了林煐岷的后穴，后穴像是活了一样吸附着性器的顶端，朴佑镇爽的不行，用力的将整根性器顶进了林煐岷的甬道。  
发情期的omega最渴望的不过是甬道被性器填满，林煐岷也不例外，朴佑镇进来的瞬间他抓紧了身下的床单，脚趾舒服的蜷缩起来，alpha粗壮的性器和温暖潮湿的甬道完美契合，朴佑镇发狠般的肏弄更是让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
朴佑镇顶弄的力度很大，耳边是林煐岷一声高过一声的娇哼低喘，听得他不仅性器胀大了一圈，更让他有些忍不住射精的冲动，于是他不怀好意的凑近林煐岷的耳边，“哥你知道，飞机上的隔离舱只用来隔离信息素，不隔音的么？”  
这句话当然是朴佑镇胡诌骗人的，为了保护乘客隐私，飞机上的隔离舱都是用最好的隔音材料造成的。但是林煐岷并不知道，他信了朴佑镇的话，一双葡萄眼瞪得大大的，眼底写满了委屈和羞耻。  
似乎是怕自己再出声，林煐岷用手捂着嘴，被顶撞的时候将所有的惊叫全部藏在了掌下，没了林煐岷叫床的声音，朴佑镇又觉得少了点什么，虽然努力忍着呻吟的林煐岷很可爱，但朴佑镇更想听哥哥对自己卖力表现的真实反馈。  
“哥每次忍不住想要叫出来又忍住的时候，我都能从哥的身体里感觉到，真可爱啊，”朴佑镇一边笑着，一边更用力的肏弄林煐岷，“对了，刚才的话是骗哥的，隔离舱的隔音效果一级棒哦。”  
林煐岷气的抬手用力掐了朴佑镇分开自己双腿的手臂，然而修剪整齐的指甲根本留不下任何痕迹，林煐岷用手扯着朴佑镇的脖子向自己怀里摁，张嘴咬上了朴佑镇近在咫尺的锁骨，刚发狠咬了一口，又觉得舍不得，于是泄了力气一点点的用牙嗑嘴下的锁骨，像是暧昧的挑逗一般。  
朴佑镇被他整得胸前发痒，索性将林煐岷单手摁在床上，朴佑镇用力的吻了上去，身下反而更用力的进出，林煐岷的呻吟被朴佑镇吞吃入腹，就像是他的人一样，由内到外的都被朴佑镇享用个彻底。  
最终林煐岷被肏射了出来，精液喷洒的到处是，然而处于发情期的omega只要没被标记，发情期就不算结束，仅仅是射出来一次，也不过是纾解了情欲的一小部分。朴佑镇很清楚这一点，所以他故意没有咬上林煐岷的腺体进行临时标记，就像他说的，他要的不仅仅是咬一下，他想要彻底标记林煐岷，但是他也尊重林煐岷的选择，如果林煐岷拒绝他的永久标记，他也会做一个乖孩子满足林煐岷的愿望，给他简单的咬一下，但这之前他要收够了好处才可以。

林煐岷保持着双腿打开的动作太久，大腿酸痛不已，朴佑镇用手掌一点点按摩着林煐岷的腿，但也在按摩的时候顺带抚摸着林煐岷还在不应期的性器。在朴佑镇的骚扰下，林煐岷的性器又站了起来，刚褪下去一点的情欲又席卷而来，林煐岷抓着朴佑镇作恶的手，哑着声音开口。  
“你玩够了吗，快点咬我。”  
朴佑镇觉得“玩”这个字由林煐岷说出来十分的刺耳，但又很合理，林煐岷不喜欢自己，他不过趁人之危占了林煐岷便宜，被林煐岷厌烦也很正常，但他真的恨林煐岷现在的样子，明明身体渴望着被自己填满，享受着自己的服务，却还要故作清高的撇清自己，仿佛一切都是被迫，但做出选择的人分明是林煐岷不是么？  
“哥是没和alpha上过床吗，我还没射呢怎么够？”  
林煐岷被喜欢的人说这种话鼻头一酸差点哭出来，但为了可笑的自尊心他咬着唇，逼回了已经到眼底的眼泪，“谁让我遇见的alpha都不像你无赖。”  
朴佑镇怒极反笑，他扯过林煐岷脱在一边的T恤，一把将林煐岷翻了过去，用柔软的布料将林煐岷的双手反绑住，单手揽着林煐岷的腰将他摆成跪趴的姿势，就着这样的姿势朴佑镇再一次进入了林煐岷，这次朴佑镇没有带套。  
少了那层塑胶膜的阻挡，林煐岷能清楚地感受到体内硬挺的温度和形状，因为双手被绑，朴佑镇肏弄的动作也变的粗鲁，大开大合的进出让林煐岷喘不过气，他心底生出了一丝恐惧——朴佑镇可能会永久标记自己。这个想法一出现，林煐岷没法冷静了，如果说一开始他选择朴佑镇是出于他的私心，但他现在完全后悔自己的选择了，他不能接受别人的alpha标记自己。  
自然法则约束下，alpha一生可以标记多个omega，而omega则可悲的只能被一个alpha标记，这多不公平。林煐岷喜欢朴佑镇，但他不愿意和别的omega共享一个alpha，哪怕是朴佑镇也不行。  
“你松……开我唔……”林煐岷带着哭腔支离破碎的出声。  
朴佑镇听得出来林煐岷哭了，但他并没有停下，反而是更用力的进出林煐岷的后穴，让林煐岷没有机会说出更多的拒绝，林煐岷的拒绝像是锋利的箭，扎在朴佑镇的心上，密密麻麻，鲜血淋漓。  
双手被反绑的林煐岷只能用肩膀撑住自己，虽然朴佑镇用手揽着他的腰，但跪趴的姿势还是给他的肩膀带来了负担，同时这个姿势下他很难进行呼吸换气，朴佑镇肏弄的动作一刻不停，林煐岷哭的上气不接下气，渐渐地哭声弱了下去。  
朴佑镇察觉到不对劲的时候林煐岷已经昏过去了。他立刻从林煐岷身体里退了出去，同时解开了林煐岷被捆绑的双手，将人翻转过来平躺，他贴近了林煐岷的胸膛，听着林煐岷还算有力的心跳声，小小的松了口气。朴佑镇掐了掐林煐岷的人中，又捏着林煐岷的下巴往他嘴里吹了几口气，慢慢的林煐岷睁开了眼，看着朴佑镇一脸的担心，林煐岷瘪着嘴委屈得又哭了出来。  
“朴佑镇，我讨厌你。”林煐岷抽抽搭搭的说着，“你有omega了为什么还要招惹我，你是alpha就可以这样为所欲为了么？”  
朴佑镇听着林煐岷带着哭腔的控诉，满脑子的这哥是晕过去一次头脑不清楚了么，他哪来的omega，“林煐岷你不喜欢我就直说，扯什么我有omega？”  
林煐岷被朴佑镇的话气得哭的更大声了，“你还不承认，你对得起志训吗？”  
“莫拉古哟？哥你说的是我认识的朴志训么？”朴佑镇十分震惊，甚至觉得有些好笑，“朴志训和我一样是alpha啊！”  
林煐岷的哭声戛然而止，但因为哭得太久了，突然停下林煐岷忍不住打了个哭嗝，安静的隔离舱里，这一声格外的响亮。  
林煐岷说不好现在是自己误会了朴志训的性别比较丢人，还是哭到打嗝比较丢人，总之两者的羞耻感让他难以承受，于是他趴在床上把自己埋进被子里，只露出了红透的耳朵尖。  
朴佑镇多聪明，他立刻想明白了林煐岷为什么总对自己若即若离，而且每次听到他要和朴志训出去吃饭就欲言又止，原来是误会自己和朴志训是一对嘛，怎么会傻得这么可爱，朴佑镇笑着从背后抱上林煐岷，用自己毛茸茸的发蹭了蹭林煐岷的肩窝。  
“我的煐岷哥真是可爱死了，听好了哦煐岷哥，我这辈子只喜欢过一个omega，他叫林煐岷，我从很久很久之前就暗恋他，知道他是omega后就每天都祈祷，一定要分化成alpha保护他，做他唯一的爱人，虽然林煐岷没有说过喜欢我，但是我全宇宙最最最——喜欢他，所以林煐岷，你喜欢我吗？”  
林煐岷快速的侧过头亲到了朴佑镇的嘴角，眼眶和鼻头都哭得发红，脸颊因为害羞泛着粉，“喜欢，全宇宙最最最——喜欢佑镇尼。”  
“那最喜欢佑镇尼的煐岷尼，我们可以继续了。”朴佑镇凑在林煐岷的耳边压低了声音，釜山话加上低音炮，根本没给林煐岷拒绝的机会。  
林煐岷就着趴着的姿势再一次被进入，因为确认了彼此心意，这次的性爱似乎变得温柔又缠绵，但是发情期的林煐岷仅仅是温柔的性爱根本得不到满足。  
“佑镇，稍微重一点也没关系的。”  
“哥想我怎么重一点？说的仔细点嘛。”朴佑镇坏笑着，手漫不经心的玩弄着林煐岷的乳头，身下的动作还是不急不缓，丝毫没有变化。  
林煐岷知道小孩在逼自己说荤话，就像是在节目上，用零食引诱自己撒娇一样，如果是平时的林煐岷他可能真的不会说，但今天他终于可以放下一切芥蒂和朴佑镇在一起，就像他曾经期待的那样。  
“用你的那里……用力的……顶进来。”林煐岷断断续续的说着，羞耻心让他没法把话说得再露骨，这已经是他的极限了，“我想感受佑镇尼的……肉……唔”  
似乎是受不了一脸纯情的哥哥再说下去，朴佑镇没等林煐岷说完就开始暴风骤雨般的肏弄，每次进入都到最深的地方，阴茎还不断的刮蹭到林煐岷的敏感点，林煐岷受不住的哼叫低吟。  
背入的体位让朴佑镇能够清楚地看到自己的性器是如何侵犯林煐岷的甬道，肤色差的对比也显得更加淫靡色情，顺着林煐岷漂亮的背部线条向上，朴佑镇看到了林煐岷常年被隐藏在阻隔贴下的腺体，发情期的原因让腺体不自然的肿胀泛红，似乎在引诱着朴佑镇去咬，朴佑镇当然欣然前往，他伏在林煐岷的背上，双唇贴上了林煐岷的腺体。  
腺体是omega最过敏感的器官，温热的双唇与腺体相触的一瞬间林煐岷呻吟着射了出来，后穴的不自主锁紧也让朴佑镇有了射精的冲动，好在他记得自己没有带套，快速的从林煐岷体内抽离射在了林煐岷光滑的脊背，精液顺着背部线条流向一处汇成了一小堆，朴佑镇用手将自己的精液均匀地在林煐岷的背部抹开，又将沾满了精液的手指插进了林煐岷正在微微喘息的嘴。  
“喜欢我的味道么？我说的可不是信息素。”  
林煐岷娇嗔的瞪着朴佑镇，但又很老实的用舌头舔干净了朴佑镇的手指。  
朴佑镇爱惨了林煐岷现在的样子，他低头吻上了林煐岷的唇，慢慢的转移目标轻轻地舔起了林煐岷的腺体，甚至开始用自己的虎牙轻轻地磨着红肿的腺体。  
林煐岷受不住这样的刺激，哼哼唧唧的想要躲开，但他浑身无力，根本挣不开朴佑镇的压制，只能被摁在身下欺负，呻吟的调子变了又变。  
朴佑镇忽然想起了以前的一件旧事，他低低的笑出声，贴在林煐岷的耳边说道，“以前有坏孩子嘲笑我，说长虎牙的小孩进化不完全，哥说过，最喜欢我的虎牙了，现在呢，对你的腺体做了这样的事，你还喜欢我的虎牙吗？”  
林煐岷情欲上头，又被朴佑镇的低音炮一顿狂轰滥炸，失去了理智的他软糯的开口，“喜欢，非常非常，喜欢。”

这还能忍住不上，就愧对自己alpha的身份了，朴佑镇双臂用力将林煐岷抱在怀里，就着这个姿势再一次进入了林煐岷，林煐岷喘息着，控制不住自己往朴佑镇的怀里倒，双手环着朴佑镇的脖子，随着朴佑镇向上顶弄起起伏伏，情到深处的时候林煐岷伸出手撑在了隔离舱的墙壁上，正好摁在隔离舱仅有一小块舷窗，掌心的汗液弄脏了舷窗的玻璃，留下了清晰分明的半个掌印。  
朴佑镇抬手附上了林煐岷撑在舷窗的手背，没用什么力气将林煐岷的手掌翻转过来，他的手比林煐岷小一点，但掌心相握十指相扣的样子格外的契合。  
朴佑镇将林煐岷缓缓地推倒在床上，十指相扣的两只手一直未曾松开，朴佑镇用空闲的手拨开林煐岷有些微长的刘海，轻轻的吻上了林煐岷的额头。  
“林煐岷，我可以标记你吗？”  
林煐岷曾经幻想过无数次这个场景，从他分化成omega那天起，他无数次的期待着被自己喜欢了多年的小朋友对自己说出这句话，而自己每次的回答都是——  
“好。”

朴佑镇搂着林煐岷侧躺在狭窄的单人床上，一只手抬高林煐岷的腿，就着这样的姿势肏弄着林煐岷。林煐岷嘴里哼着不成调的呻吟，哼哼唧唧的让朴佑镇快一点。  
朴佑镇突然起了逗弄他的心思，故意停下了抽插的动作，侧卧的姿势让他很贴近林煐岷的耳边，他小声的说了句什么，林煐岷羞得满脸通红。  
“我不会说的你死心吧！”  
“哥知道我们就要下飞机了吧，再拖下去哥就要带着发情期到LA了。”  
林煐岷气得头疼，刚才还求着自己同意标记的小男孩翻脸不认人，仗着自己的优势欺负年长的哥哥，而自己偏偏拿他没办法，于是林煐岷良久沉默声音小的几乎听不见的嘟囔了一句什么话。朴佑镇离的很近，心里明白林煐岷说了什么，但是他不肯放过林煐岷，用下巴戳着林煐岷的肩窝，催促着他大点声。  
“饶我这一次嘤，欧巴……”  
朴佑镇心满意足的笑了，他亲了亲林煐岷红透的脸颊，“乖，欧巴这就满足你！”  
林煐岷一句“不许再提欧巴了”被朴佑镇用力的顶撞撞得支离破碎，他过多的羞耻感无处安放，但好在朴佑镇拉着他掀起了更加汹涌的情欲，短暂的让他忘记了这个插曲。  
被朴佑镇进入生殖腔的瞬间很痛，omega的生殖腔天生柔软敏感，远比腺体要娇嫩，朴佑镇粗鲁的顶了进来，痛的同时又带来了直冲头皮的舒爽。对于alpha来说，omega的生殖腔远比甬道更加舒服，朴佑镇从前并不能理解书本上干巴巴的关于生殖腔的注释，直到这次他才终于明白，omega的生殖腔是多么珍贵的存在。  
朴佑镇在生殖腔冲撞了数十次后成结射精，林煐岷又痛又爽的尖叫出声，手指不由自主的绞着身下的床单，指节泛起微微的白。  
永久标记的最后一步是咬破腺体注入alpha的信息素，朴佑镇磨蹭着迟迟不肯咬破林煐岷的腺体，非要林煐岷再喊一句“欧巴”，林煐岷脾气上来了，硬撑着不肯开口。朴佑镇就一直用自己虎牙折磨挑逗林煐岷脆弱的腺体，惹的林煐岷不住的闷哼。  
突然飞机像是遭遇了气流，一阵颠簸之中，朴佑镇的虎牙刺破了林煐岷的腺体，朴佑镇没办法，只能在颠簸的飞行中抱紧了林煐岷，狠狠地咬住林煐岷的腺体注入了自己的信息素。  
一瞬间小苍兰的清甜混入了海风的咸腥，两者是截然不同的味道，但混合起来却是那么合适，清新淡雅的小苍兰盛放在海边，被海风温柔的呵护着。

林煐岷临下飞机前给自己的腺体贴了厚厚的阻隔贴，又喷了好几下气味遮掩喷雾来遮盖身上残留的信息素气味，都怪朴佑镇一次性注入太多的信息素，他现在从头到脚都是海风的咸腥气味，小苍兰本就不是气味夺人的花，被海风的味道一冲，更是不明显了。朴佑镇倒是乐呵的看着林煐岷忙活，他身上一直都缠绕着海风味，小苍兰的香气又不明显，他一点都不担心一会会被接机的粉丝看出什么。  
林煐岷气急败坏的嘟着嘴，装凶让朴佑镇站过来，朴佑镇心底感慨着林煐岷又在一点点的撒娇了，身体倒是反应很快的贴了过来。林煐岷仗着自己个高，对准朴佑镇侧颈腺体的位置咬了下去，看着凶狠，但是咬合的力度远不及朴佑镇刚才对他做过的那样。  
朴佑镇笑出了声，轻轻揉捏着林煐岷的后脖颈，“哥也想标记我么？”  
“只有我被标记太不公平了，而且你身上我的味道好淡。”林煐岷有些小委屈。  
朴佑镇张开手抱住林煐岷，手掌顺着林煐岷的脊柱一下一下的轻抚，“都说omega是alpha的附属物，可是哥，我只想做你手里的风筝。”  
林煐岷脸一红，低头亲了一下朴佑镇的眼角立刻躲开，但他忽略了自己刚结束发情期，身体还没恢复好，突然的挣脱让他失去了平衡，如果不是朴佑镇眼疾手快的扯住他，他大概整个人会跌倒在地板上，但就算朴佑镇扶的及时，林煐岷的右腿还是磕在了小桌子上，朴佑镇比他反应还大，扯着林煐岷坐下看了又看，幸好只是膝盖下放破了点油皮，没什么大碍。  
朴佑镇一边从医疗箱里拿了创可贴给林煐岷小心的贴好，一边数落着林煐岷这么大人了冒冒失失的。  
林煐岷坐在床上看着朴佑镇头顶的发旋，甜蜜的笑了。  
能够成为omega，真是太好了。  
能够和朴佑镇相爱，真是太好了。


End file.
